La última noche
by IraeDei
Summary: Ambos habían sido vendidos. Capítulo 1.


Aparentemente, aquel era un atardecer cualquiera. El sol comenzaba a dar indicios de querer desaparecer tras el horizonte, abriéndose paso entre la calidez de los colores que en este predominaban. Los últimos rayos de sol penetraban a través de unas tenues nubes que se divisaban con claridad desde aquel monte, a la vez que una leve brisa acompañaba la tranquilidad del paisaje, meciendo con suavidad el ramaje de los olivos.

Jesús notó dicho aura en su rostro, mientras que sus cabellos y prendas también oscilaban dejándose llevar por el efímero fenómeno.

Su figura lucía impasible. La soledad de aquel paisaje le transmitía la serenidad y concentración adecuada para llevar a cabo satisfactoriamente la labor de oración, la cual ocupaba su mente en aquellos momentos.

Aquella noche sería especial. Era más que consciente de que en cuestión de horas llegaría el fin de su libertad como persona. Le fue imposible reprimir un suspiro al recordarlo, pese a que no hubo espacio en su mente para otros pensamientos durante los largos días que habían precedido a ese instante. En esos instantes no era otro su deber, que continuar orando por la piedad del Señor hacia la humanidad, la salvación que estos merecían pese a la traición de estos hacia su persona. Aún teniendo en cuenta el funesto fin que le esperaba, Jesús sentía en él más optimismo del que nunca antes había sentido. Sabía que todo ello acabaría desembocando en la salvación de aquellos que la merecían, y también tenía la certeza de que aquella noche, no todo serían desgracias.

Necesitaba un respiro. Un descanso, aclarar sus ideas, su mente y su corazón. Judas tenía una intuición y aquella noche el sendero que parecía ser marcado por una fuerza invisible le llevó hasta el inmaculado monte desde el que brotaba un agradable olor a hierba, corteza y oliva.

Pero no era lo único que tomaba posesión en ese dulce aliento.

Continuó el camino, pues cada vez que daba un nuevo paso su dura mirada empezaba a captar una figura. Aquellas ropas, aquel cabello mecido por el viento y la sensación de infinita pureza que se alzaba de manera casi propia en torno a dicho sujeto, se le hacían inconfundibles.

La hora se acercaba y él ya se había vendido. _Ambos__habían__sido__vendidos._

Necesitaba verle una última vez en ese estado, tal como la nieve necesita al frío para sobrevivir.

Y Él, habiendo sabido que Judas había llegado, se dio la vuelta con una dulce preocupación, para tomar posesión de los ojos de su traidor. El silencio cuajó entre ambos, formando un muro de piedra inmanente.

Jesús conservaba un rayo de luz en su corazón que le permitía sentir esperanza; esperanza por que su _querido_ Judas no llevara a cabo algo como lo que podía ver que ocurriría.

Le fue imposible notar una leve aceleración en su ritmo cardíaco. El ambiente continuaba aparentemente sereno, pero entre ambos existía cierta tensión imposible de describir. La mirada del orador continuaba posada sobre la de Judas, y casi de manera inconsciente sintió el impulso de avanzar unos pasos hacia él, hasta que la distancia que los separaba consistía tan solo en unos escasos centímetros.

Sin vacilar ni un instante, el Maestro abrió sus labios para dejar escapar unas palabras e intentar de este modo romper la tensión que había surgido en cuestión de segundos, sin desviar su sincera mirada de los ojos del traidor.

_Judas__…__de__veras__desconozco__cuáles__son__tus__intenciones__al__haber__llegado__hasta__este__lugar_.-continúa en la misma posición, firme- _Tal__vez__este__se__trate__de__un__encuentro__casual,__o__tal__vez__sea__un__gesto__de__disculpa__y__arrepentimiento__por__tu__parte._

Avanzó un paso hacia su oyente, provocando así un leve contacto entre ambos cuerpos, que, extrañamente, hizo desaparecer la tensión existente, y prosiguió con su breve discurso.

_A decir verdad, es algo que no me incumbe, ni tengo necesidad alguna de conocer. Pero me gustaría que antes de que mi fin llegue, zanjásemos esto…_

Judas se sentía abrumado. La cercanía y la calidez de su Maestro eran así de habituales, pero sabiendo lo que había obrado hace apenas unas horas le incitaba a sentirse de esta manera.

Pensó en retroceder, pero su cuerpo no se movía.

La cobardía estaba invadiendo su alma, acompañada de otro fuerte sentimiento. Posiblemente había obrado mal, pero no había vuelta atrás.

_Jesús,__no__hay__nada__más__que__zanjar,__como__ves__todo__está__en__calma__y__he__hecho__lo__que__debía._-Se atrevió a espetarle en su cara, con gravedad.-

Los ojos del maestro abarcaban todo el rostro de su discípulo. Era un ser lleno de amor y Judas parecía todo lo contrario. _Perdóname,__Padre,_ se dijo a sí mismo. Era consciente de lo que pretendía hacer no podía ser adecuado, pero sí un acto lleno de bondad como cualquier otro salido de sus acciones, de su alma, de su corazón.

Y en un ligero instante, en el que los pájaros dan su primera batida de alas, en el que los olivos se mecen una única vez en el viento y en el que las soledades se juntan, se unieron también los cuerpos de ambos hombres a través de un beso.

Extrañamente Judas no pudo huir. Si aquello iba a ser una de las últimas voluntades de Él, tenía que dejarle obrar.

La humillación había sido grande, pero en ese momento Judas comprendió que todo era una sola palabra: Amor.

Entre las briznas de hierba y las luciérnagas, el afecto, el sudor y la pasión brillaban con más fuerza que la intrigante luz de los insectos que les acompañaban.

Los jadeos eran tan sutiles como la brisa nocturna, el movimiento de los dos cuerpos acompasaban al de los brotes, plantas y flores que cubrían el monte.


End file.
